Creation
by Moon Faery
Summary: The story of the Creation of the GW Universe. Twists the biblical creation story. Yaoi. 1x2x1; 2xGodx2


Creation  
Rating: G  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Genre: Mythology/Religion  
Pairings: 1x2x1; 2+God+2  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Yaoi; Bible Twisting  
By Moon Faery  
Archived: (eventually at) Moon Faery's Garden (http://www.angelfire.com/moon_faerys_garden/); FFN Author Moon Faery (http://www.fanfiction.net); Kiss of Death (http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/kissofdeath/); anywhere else that asks nicely.  
  
Disclaimer: A statement created solely to save one's ass from becoming lawn for the proverbial legal mower. I do not own Gundam Wing, nor does anyone I know own it. I do own a few dozen bibles, never mind that I'm not anything even close to Christian. ^^;; However, this story line and plot are MINE. (Holds fic close to her.) Grrrr....  
  
Author Notes: I tried to give it a holy, bible-ish sort of feel. How did I do?  
***  
Before the Dawn of Time, there was Nothing. And out of that Nothing sprang something wondrous. This child of Nothing called itself God, and was doted upon by its parent. All the knowledge of what could be was given to God as a gift from Nothing. But God was spoiled, and wished for more.  
  
Out of the very fabric of its mother, Nothing, God spun its first Creation, for God was lonely, and did wish for a companion beyond the endless Nothing of its mother. The Creation was perfect, even in its very imperfection. So God did delve deeply into the gift given it by its mother, making of imaginations and dreams a lover for itself. But the Creation was naught but a blank soul, with no mind or emotion to mar his physical beauty with expression or thought. For the Creation was beautiful, even as the stars seen now in the night sky are like diamonds in the distance. Lovely as to set a man to tears, but untouchable and unalive.  
  
And so did God set forth to create more, and thus bring its lover to true life. And God did create the universe, and set the stars, suns and yea, even whole planets into their places, setting time into its unstoppable course and loosing smaller spirits from other planes to assure the workings of all. And on these planets did God set water and plants, lakes and oceans, animals in abundance and air for which all to breathe, and sent the Creation down among the new things it had made. And though the Creation did at last come to life, it was unto an animal, and not a true person as God had wished it.  
  
Nothing did plead with her child to cease its tampering, for every new thing made was a dagger to her heart, and diminished her greatly. But God did turn its back upon its mother, determined that its Creation would be fulfilled, though it take the life of its very mother. Nothing's heart was hardened by her child's betrayal, and she did turn away, to nurse her pain in silence, as was ever her way, and plotted to rend her first child from its folly and punish its betrayal. And so, filled with the fire of love, God set its hand, and set the final piece in place.  
  
Thus God made Man and Woman, creatures capable of growing and learning, with dual talents for creation and destruction. These new creatures grew and prospered and developed concepts such as good, and its partner evil, never seeing that such were truly one in the same, nor that neither truly existed. God wot not of these ideas, but they were of no concern, for in spite of their odd ideas and self-destructive activities, humans were what it had intended. And so God sent its Creation down among them, and lo, the Creation learned! He grew, and developed a personality, a true soul. And that soul sparkled with even more beauty than did it's material form. He wandered among the humans, with God looking benevolently down upon him, waiting until the Creation had developed fully into an individual before coming down to woo him, as it had ever intended.  
  
Before this final, great plan could be set in motion, the unthinkable happened. The Creation, which had named itself Duo, as it was the second thing to ever exist, fell in love with a mortal boy. This boy was a soldier and a prince named Heero. God was enraged, for the souls of the two wove themselves together, with bonds that not even death could break. In its anger, it declared that the skies should open up, and the rain should pour down in ceaseless torrents, even as unto the tears God itself would shed if it had a physical form with which to weep.  
  
The Creation, Duo, and Heero, his lover, both perished in the flooding, hands clasped even as their souls were parted from their bodies. The rains lasted for forty days and forty nights, and every other living thing died with the doomed couple, save a large boat of animals and humans called the Ark.  
  
After the waters had receded, God searched the world for the body of its Creation and Beloved, finding it washed up on the shore of a small island in what men now call the Mediterranean Sea. The corpse was clinging to the body of it's lover in life, Heero, which was similarly gripping it's partner. And then did God come down in a physical form, as a great being of light. And then did it weep true tears for the first time in all existence, and even before, and those tears fell down and marked the very hearts of the corpses of Heero and Duo with the searing anguish God felt at its actions. For it now saw its error, and that it was not love that drove it to drown the world in sorrow and death, but anger and jealousy. And God did wish greatly that it might somehow atone for the wrong it had done and set things aright, but only Nothing herself could turn back time, and this she would not do for the sake of her traitorous child's folly.  
  
And so God laid its hands upon the bodies of the lovers, as if in benediction, and turned them to glittering stardust, and then called up a great wind to spread this dust across the world, declaring that as long as their souls existed with each other and were together, no disaster would befall the Earth again. And, still weeping, God did return to its place among the cold stars in the sky, and did never again return to the place known as Earth.  
  
But so great were the ties of love between the souls of Heero and Duo that they were driven to return to life, as all dead things must do, together, so that they might be together once again. So their story continues, and will ever continues, for no story is ever truly ended.  
***OWARI*** 


End file.
